fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Straight
in " "}} |english voice=Christopher Cassarino |image gallery=yes }} Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Appearance Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two Magic Weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Personality Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any woman he meets that he finds attractive, but this doesn't stop him from risking even his life for the woman that he loves, making his love a little fickle but genuine.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 History Dan hails from a port-like town called Cedar, where the citizens depend on the local knights, who protect the town and the church. Dan comes from a family of knights and, as such, he was treated kindly and had a "happy" childhood. At some point in his younger days, Daniel found himself in a civil war, as the knights fought with each other briefly in a battle which left no one injured.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 Some years later, a girl whom Lucy Heartfilia strongly resembled started attending the same school as Dan and he fell in love with her. Almost every day since then, he would ask her hand in marriage but she always rejected him, upsetting him to the point where he apparently cried for three days and nights. To overcome this rejection, he embarked on a journey away from home. During his travels, he encountered many beautiful women, all of whom rejected him, and eventually became a member of the Legion Corps of the Zentopia Church. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Michelle visit the Heartfilia Mansion in order to find information on the clock hand, after they find a book titled "Key of the Starry Heavens", Dan breaks the handle of the room's door by increasing its size so that he and Samuel can enter. When Gray, Erza, and Natsu attack him, Dan uses his Ricochet to reflect the attacks and return them back to the Mages, which results in the mansion taking damage. After Dan introduces himself and explains the abilities of his Ricochet, he catches sight of Lucy and immediately falls in love with her. Erza tells the other Mages that she will fight Dan and orders them to leave with the book, but Dan easily defeats her with his weapons and catches up to them. Then, he attacks Natsu and the attack causes him to shrink to the size of a doll. The fight between the two groups continues outside the mansion, but when Samuel manages to take hold of the book and read through all of its contents, Dan creates an explosion with Ricochet, which allows him and Samuel to fly away. Dan is then transported to Kanaloa by Samuel and the two report to Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Dan is later teamed up with Coco, and the two are given the task of searching for one of the missing Infinity Clock parts in the ruins of a sacred Zentopian Church, where they encounter Lucy's group, who are searching for exactly the same thing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 When he appears in front of the Fairy Tail Mages, Dan claims that he knows from Samuel about the book and the location of the clock part, but is once again charmed by Lucy when he sees her. Natsu interrupts Dan while he expresses his love and attacks him numerous times, but Dan easily counters with his shield, sending Natsu's flames back to his allies. When Natsu's group attempts to flee in the commotion, Dan finds them once again and continues flirting with Lucy, but is interrupted by Coco this time, who reminds him that the clock parts take priority. Natsu attacks him again, but his fires are now mirrored to Lucy. Enraged, Dan fiercely attacks Natsu, but misses and shrinks Lucy instead, which causes him to tearfully apologize to her and call himself a bad lover. However, he refuses to return her to her original size and decides to keep her shrunk as a lucky charm instead. After that, he resumes attacking Natsu and ignores Coco, when she reminds him of the clock part once again. He excitedly listens to Michelle's plans about his wedding with Lucy, giving Romeo enough time to use his yellow, stinking flames, distract him and take Lucy back. Lucy attempts to escape on Happy's back, but Dan hits them both with his lance, returning Lucy to her original size but causing Happy to become huge, who goes on a rampage after that. This forces Dan to return him back to his original size as well and he begins a fierce battle with Natsu shortly afterwards.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 Dan and Natsu fight inside the crypt; for a majority of the battle within, Dan simply uses his Habaraki to enlarge various objects so that they can collapse and crush Natsu. In the midst of the fight, Dan states that he is aware of the fact that Natsu's power hasn't changed since 7 years ago and that he will not lose to someone like him. As Natsu refuses to give up and continues attacking offensively, the two Mages eventually end up in a chapel where the rest of Natsu's group is currently located, and Dan manages to shrink Natsu again with Habaraki. He turns to fight against Romeo but is distracted by Lucy in her skimpy "wedding dress". Dan starts chasing after her but is soon attacked by Natsu, who sneakily managed to restore his body to normal size, and Romeo; a combination of both Fairy Tail Mages' attacks ends up defeating Dan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Dan suddenly wakes up behind them; Natsu asks him if he wants to fight again but Dan admits his defeat. All of them ask Dan for an explanation as to why the Legion Corps are after the clock parts, and so Dan decides to tell them the story of his past in the form of a picture book. He explains how his hometown, was always protected by the local knights, and added that his other family members were knights for many generations as well. As the next successor, he was raised with care and affection, but soon a Civil War started, which split the towns in half. Romeo and Michelle think that his family died in the fight, but Dan proves them wrong and reveals that as the war lasted for half a day, everyone was okay at the end of the day. Dan continues, stating that there was a girl he fell in love with in the town, but after the war she disappeared. Lucy, Michelle and Romeo conclude that she died, and Happy thinks that she is the reason that made Dan fall in love with Lucy, since the two women shared some similarities. Natsu asks what happened to her, to which Dan replies that the next day he found her and she was alive. He would ask for her hand for marriage almost every day, but she seemed frightened by how "happy" Dan made her, and always refused him. After many rejections, he planned on going to a journey. During his journey he met many girls, and Happy notes that they were all different types. Dan says that all of them declined him for a reason he himself does not know. Michelle interrupts him to ask who drew the pictures and Dan replies that Mary Hughes and Sugarboy drew them. Dan then ends his story by saying that somewhere along the way, he became a Legionnaire and now he is helping Byro find the missing clock pieces. Lucy asks Dan what Legion is after, but Dan says he cannot reveal it. After explaining everything, Dan starts chasing after Lucy again. When Lucy says that every girl would do, and he does not have to chase only after her, Dan turns to examine Michelle, but says that he likes girls that are spunkier, to which Happy agrees. When Virgo suddenly pops out, Dan asks her if she is a maid and orders for some food, but Virgo starts to dance because she does not have any food, and Dan also starts dancing in response, as he says that it reminds him of his hometown dancing. He keeps dancing, even after Virgo disappears, but stops when Byro appears, as the latter is disappointed at Coco and Dan for not succeeding in their mission. Dan admits that he lost sight of the job and approaches his “soulmate”, but a boulder falls and hits him which results in Dan fainting. He is still unconscious when Natsu and Byro clash. Natsu and Lucy save him and Coco from Kanaloa's attacks during the battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 When Dan regains consciousness, he says that, in his dream, even Titania confessed his love to him but stops narrating his dream, after he notices that Byro and Natsu have engaged in a fight. After Natsu insists on fighting Byro, even after witnessing the latter's Nullification Magic, Dan compliments him for his bravery and states that the fight is not over yet. He is also amazed that Natsu stands up, despite the number of hits he has taken but is able to tell that Natsu's punch is a weak blow against Byro, when the Fairy Tail Mage manages to strike a single attack against the Legion leader. As the fight between Natsu and Byro goes on, Coco notices that the latter has not used any offensive form of Magic so far, but Dan tells her that Byro's Magic is among the strongest in Fiore. When Michelle questions Byro's principles and actions, Dan, clearly confused, asks from Lucy to explain to him what is going on, only to be hit by Natsu who was sent flying towards his direction. After Happy's speech, Byro, enraged, attempts to use his Divine Arrow against the Fairy Tail Mages, much to Dan's horror, and is later moved by Coco's words, when she prevents Byro's attack from landing and tries to rationalize him. Later, when Lucy asks him whether the Infinity Clock used to belong to Zentopia, Dan expresses his ignorance. Suddenly he sees the Infinity Clock reconstructed as the group formerly known as Oración Seis appears in front of Legion, as well as Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Dan, Byro and Natsu all start charging towards the reformed group, and Midnight attacks them with a combination of his Darkness Magic and Reflector Magic. Dan tries to reflect the attack with his Ricochet but is unable to, because of Midnight's Reflector, and the three get hit by the spell much to Dan's frustration. After Midnight reveals his group's plans, Dan orders Coco to take Byro and go to a safe place while he will remains there to stop the Reborn Oración Seis, but after seeing Angel he quickly forgets his former plan and proceeds to flirt with her instead, getting struck by Jackpot's lightnings as a result. The Reborn Oración Seis then escape and Dan, along with the other members of the Legion Corps, returns to Zentopia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Once Legion returns to Zentopia, Coco gets imprisoned for treason while Dan and the other legionnaires discover that cardinal Lapointe now gives the orders in the name of the Archbishop and that Legion is going to get a new member. Lapointe reveals that some time before, he opened the forbidden door of Zentopia's main prison, which makes Dan wonder what Lapointe is trying to unleash until two guards with a prisoner chained up arrive. Dan and Mary are shocked by this arrival and Mary notices that the creature is not even a human. The prisoner introduces himself as Guttman Kubrick and says that Legion now has nothing to worry, and Lapointe proceeds to give Legion Corps their new task. However, before they set out, Dan makes a deal with Lapointe, as he asks for Coco's freedom if they accomplish their new task, to which Lapointe replies that it depends on the success of their mission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Dan then departs alone and, due to his infatuation for Angel during his previous mission, he finds and fights her along with Gray Fullbuster and Freed Justine, much to Gray's annoyance. During the fight Dan admits that when using her Magic Angel's eyes look a little sinister, and then she summons the angel Shamsiel whose funny appearance leads Dan to wrongly underestimate him, only to be sent flying by the creature's punch.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Following Gray and Freed's defeat, Dan stays and spies on Angel as she, with the help of Shamsiel, discovers and captures a Celestial Spirit Mage. While Shamsiel restrains him, she performs the Anti-Link on the Mage, virtually killing him in the process.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Dan appears again during Gray's battle with Angel, deflecting Barakiel's attack directed towards Gray and defeating the angel with a powerful blow of his Habaraki. After he briefly converses with Gray, saying that he's sure Natsu will save Lucy with Coco's help, he proceeds to once again flirt with Angel, showing his love to her. She rejects him once again and, getting angry because of him, she summons her most powerful angel: Raguel. Dan says that to show his love he will also die for her, so he attacks Raguel, but gets hit by the creature's powerful sound wave that destroys his armor and his Ricochet, knocking him unconscious. Gray tries to help Dan, who babbles something about love before passing out; after that, Angel cruelly makes fun of Dan and his tenacity. This enrages Gray, causing him to attack her, saying that Dan, as well as his guild mates, are all Humans continuously living with all their might. During the fight, Angel's Magic goes wild trying to kill both Dan, Gray and herself. Angel then admits that she wants to live, the deformed Raguel finally being defeated by the attacks of both Gray and Dan, the latter piercing Angel's heart with a blow of his Habaraki. Thanks to Dan's attack, Angel recovers the life force drained by her Angel Magic and after Dan and Gray congratulate each other for the perfect timing, Angel is surprised by the help she receives from the two. Angel then admits defeat and Dan continues to flirt with her. After a while, Dan telepathically receives information from the revived Archbishop, who is asking everyone still standing to destroy the chains linking the Infinity Clock to the ground. Grabbing his Habaraki, Dan immediately sets out to help destroy the chains along with his Legionnaire comrades.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Later, Dan along with Zentopia and Fairy Tail continue to destroy the chains linking the ground to the Infinity Castle to slow the merging process of Lucy and the clock. After Brain II is defeated and Lucy is completely absorbed by the Clock, Dan and the others all receive a message from Warren via Telepathy, explaining to Lucy how she can free herself from the Clock, while getting rid of Real Nightmare.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 After the Infinity Clock crisis, the Archbishop gives the Legion Corps a new mission: to find and seal the scattered clock parts, which Dan and his comrades accept. Before they start their mission, they visit Fairy Tail to ask for forgiveness of their past encounters and later participate in a friendship celebration. During the celebration, Dan engaged in a food fight with Natsu and cheerfully enlarged the roasted turkey (and Happy) with his Habaraki. Dan tries to flirt with Erza, but to no avail as she immediately rejects him. When the party is over, Dan and the others bid farewell to Fairy Tail and witness Byro's first smile.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 151 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Abilities Master Lancer Specialist: In combat, Dan shows great skill with his lance, being able to easily defeat opponents like Erza Scarlet and fight on par with Natsu Dragneel. Enhanced Strength: During his fight with Erza, Dan showed considerable strength, being able to lift Erza's enlarged sword with ease and throw it fast enough that even Erza was taken by surprise. Immense Reflexes: While flirting with Lucy, Dan was immediately able to notice and parry Erza's attacks. Moreover during his first encounter with Team Natsu, Dan manages to intercept and parry all the attacks of Team Natsu directed towards Samuel with ease. Immense Durability: While fighting against Natsu and Romeo, Dan was able to take a direct hit from Natsu's attacks without visible damage, and after being knocked out by their combined attack, he regained consciousness almost immediately, surprising everyone. Equipment Ricochet: A Magic Shield that, like its name suggests, can repel any attack, whether it's Magic or a physical move, and sends it into random directions. Habaraki: A lance-like weapon that can change the mass of whatever it hits. It can shrink the object to a minimal size or enlarge it by a great amount. Full-body Armor: As a knight, Dan equips a full gray-colored protective metal armor. The armor includes a breast plate, shoulder pads, a pair of gauntlets and boots. He also dons a metal thigh protector which circles his body from his waist to his knee area which also includes a green cloth hanging in the front. Trivia *Dan has a diary that Mary Hughes and Sugarboy snoop through. Quotes *(To Lucy Heartfilia) "That voice! Those eyes! That mouth! That hair! That chest! That waist! Those legs! All of it makes my Fibonacci sequence chirp! It spells out... L-O-V-E! That's love! Love!" *(To Erza Scarlet) "I heard you scream. You're pretty cute yourself, but the difference between you and Lu-tan is greater than the width of an ocean! Our time is about up. See you again, Titania!" *(To Reborn Oración Seis) "Since I was born a man, there's still something I can do, even if it puts my life at risk! You people! You have something that doesn't rightfully belong to you! Even if there's a difference in our strengths, I won't take even one step back!" *(To Angel) "I finally found you, Ange-myun. That shyness of yours is such a turn-on. You're the apple of my eyes." *(To Erza Scarlet) "I knew from the start how you felt about me. Now, let's become a happy cou...ple..." Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel & Romeo Conbolt vs. Dan Straight *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine & Dan Straight vs. Angel *Gray Fullbuster & Dan Straight vs. Angel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Zentopia Church Members Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist